Kiss The Girl
by Cherry Blossom55
Summary: [sequel confirmed called Breaking the Habit] This is a one shot between Kari Uchiha [yes I made her up] and Kiba Inuzuka how they finally admit that they love each other. flames are welcome i am a strong gril not a weak little person! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own any Naruto characters except for Kari because I made her up for my story.

Pairings- One Shot KarixKiba

Kiss The Girl

It was the night of the school dance and Kari's band was playing at the dance. She wanted to go with her biggest crush for a long time...Kiba. He had always felt the same way about her but they never told each other.

"Alright everyone where on in a few minutes and we are going to start with _Sk8er Boi_." Kari said to her band.

"Let us give a big welcome to your own classmates of Strahl High School. Kari Uchiha!" Principal Tsunade said.

"Thank You Tsunade-sama." Kari said "Hello I am Kari Uchiha and this is our band called _Nobody's Angel_. Please enjoy our first song called _Sk8er Boi_. Her guitar stared to play the beginning to her song. Now the vocals.

"_**He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk.  
And she did ballet.  
What morea can I say?  
He wanted her.  
She'd never tell.  
Secretely she wanted him as well.  
And all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose.  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes."**_

Kiba heard the song and thought that she was talking about them but he hasn't heard the whole thing.

_**  
He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth.  
Five years from now she sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone.  
She turns on TV and guess who she sees.  
Sk8er boi rocking up MTV.  
She calls up her friends.  
They already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show.  
She tags along, stands in the crowd . Looks up at the man that she turned down."**_

Everyone was going crazy for them but for some reason Kiba had taken his eyes off of Kari.

_**  
He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi. He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar slammin on his guitar to show pretty face what he's worth. He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi. He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar slammin on his guitar to show pretty face what he's worth  
Sorry girl but you missed out. Well tough luck that boi's mine now. We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends. Too  
bad that you couldn't see.. see the man that boi could be. There is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside.  
He's just a boi, and I'm just a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love.  
Haven't you heard how we rock eachother's world?  
I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he use to know.  
I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he use to know." **_Kari had finished their song and everyone cheered for them.

"Alright we are going to take it slow with a song called _Kiss The Girl_." Kari said into the microphone.

"_**There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got alot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss girl.**_

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
The time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)"

Kiba was heading to the front of the crowd so he could do exact ally what the song was about.

_**  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl**_

Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl

As soon as the song ended Kiba pulled Kari down and gave her a kiss and the whole crowd cheered knowing that they both liked each other for along time.

"Kiba why did you do that?" Kari asked.

"Because Kari I have a confession to make." Kiba said.

"What?" She asked in a reply.

"I love you Uchiha Kari." Kiba said.

"I love you too Kiba." Kari said and gave him a hug and another kiss.

**Well what did you think of my story. I know it was a short one shot but I had a fun time typing it. **

**Ja Ne!!**

**Cherry Blossom55**


	2. Author Note

Hey everyone this is Cherry Blossom55 i was thinking about making a sequel to

"Kiss The Girl"

Should I

Leave me a review for a yes or no

Ja Ne Cherry Blossom55

And thanks to my only reviewer...Naru-chan luvs sasuke!!

Thanks so much!!


End file.
